The One
by xJewelxLoverx13x
Summary: Jewel is down ever since the chicks came. No one knows why. Then, she comes to visit someone for a while, drama happens and love does too. They soon forget what she has. Blu. Will he accept Jewel back, or will she have to find herself into questions?


Jewel looked at her chicks, Sky, Jessamine and Allito. "No! Sky, come back!" Jewel pointed at Jessamine, "No! Don't do that! Allito! Come back! Please! No! Stop that!" Things were going all wrong, how?  
>Blu sighed and flapped toward Jewel.<br>"Remember, these chicks were just young from 1 month ago." Jewel looked down.  
>"I guess." Jewel was down ever since the chicks came. "Do you think I could fly somewhere for a while?" Blu looked at her.<br>"Sure, why not. You need a break." Blu waited for her to fly.

Jewel first flew to Nico and Pedro.  
>"Hey Nico and Pedro."<br>Nico looked up, her wings, blue. "Hi." Nico glazed at her.  
>"Hey Jewels." Pedro smiled at her, bumping Nico.<br>"Don't tell Blu, but I'm staying here." Jewel looked disappointed. She left her chicks and her mate. _Nothing bad can happen while I'm here._ Jewel thought. She smiled at that though, but so tired. Her blue wings were loosing power. She was flying at least 4 hours today. Her eyes were deeply closing. "I'm going to bed." Jewel's eyes soon closed to sleep. Her blue-brown eyes were gone from anyone seeing them.

Jewel's day started with berries. Lots of them. "Huh?" Jewel was confused. Nico stared at her.  
>"We got more of them. Go on, eat on." Jewel ate about 15 berries. A 13 of the berries.  
>"You don't want more?" Pedro asked. Jewel shook her head. Pedro opened his beak but didn't want to say anything. Nico did the was the one who spoke,<br>"You better rest, like us. We all had been up since morning." Jewel never noticed she was dreaming of being asleep. It was such a surprise. Jewel flapped her wings into a bigger tree. Her eyes closed with fast pacing opening and closing. Then she was asleep.

Blu was wondering where Jewel was. The chicks were getting ready to fly soon. _Where is my Jewel?_ Blu asked himself. He didn't want his chicks get the same experience like he did when he was young.  
>"Let's practice how to fly." Blu thought of something.<br>"Okay!" Sky jumped up and down.  
>Jessamine didn't say anything. She flapped her wings, but no flying. All the chicks were almost the blue color of Blu and Jewel.<br>Blu missed Jewel terrible. "Okay, I'm going to get food, stay there, Rafael, your in charge." Rafael came a few minutes after Blu said he was in charge.  
>Blu wanted to get food, but Jewel came first. Maybe at Nico's and Pedro's. He doubts it, and he had little time. He starts gliding for the first time in his whole lifetime. Blu started going down. Blu just came back with some berries in his beak. Blu would get Jewel later. At night makes sense. Blu wanted Jewel to be back. He missed her.<p>

Jewel sees Blu from far away, flying back home. She started flying towards him but Pedro looked, mumbling.  
>"Did you say something?" Pedro looked guilty.<br>"Nope. Not at all." The news that Nico told Pedro was surprising. He couldn't tell Jewel yet. Not yet.  
>"You sure?" Jewel turning back towards Pedro, making sure.<br>"Super sure." Pedro lied once more. "Get some breakfast." Pedro flew away already feeling bad lying to Jewel.  
>"Did you tell her?" Nico wondered, wanting Jewel to know as fast as Nico wants her to know.<br>"I couldn't! Jewel was going to see Blu and I didn't want to lie any more but I just couldn't stop. You have to tell her. I can't. Lies keep getting in the way." Pedro looked down.  
>"Don't worry. I'll tell her soon." Nico blinked.<br>"How soon though?" Pedro looked at him steady. Nico looked away for a bit and then blinked, not knowing when that "soon" was going to be.

Jewel wanted to say what was happening to her to Blu. "Not yet Jewel." Jewel whispered to herself. Nico came in.  
>"Can I come in?" Jewel turned away, wiping away a tear.<br>"No Nico. Not now. Not ever." Jewel cried, wiping away the tears even more.  
>Nico blinked, a tear falling down. "Okay. I'll just stay away from your only life. Just say the truth whenever, but not when they are gone." Jewel cried even more as Nico left.<br>"That's impossible for me. I like you.. as in a crush." Jewel couldn't eat.  
>"Do you want to eat?" Pedro came in. He heard crying." You okay?"<br>"No! I don't want to eat! No! I'm not okay! I'm not fine! I'm not even kind of okay! I feel terrible. I want this feeling to end."  
>Pedro came closer, in the den where she slept. "Do you want to talk about it?"<br>"Do you know about "it"?" Jewel turned around.  
>Pedro was dying to say. He nodded. "We'll talk. Nico will tell you more."<p>

1 Review to make the next part!


End file.
